


Warm Me Up

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Noctis is best boyfriend, Noctis is so turned on, Romance, Sexual Tension, Storm - Freeform, almost hypothermia, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: When a sudden storm appears when on his daily jog,Prompto is hit full force by the elements, leaving him cold and exhausted. With his home being too far away, he makes his way to his boyfriends house for help and for the warmth he desperately seeks.





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone , and welcome to another crazy story by me.
> 
> So, this is something that I don't think I have ever written about. Writing romance, or romance in general is not something I am good with, so I hope it came out alright in the story. Bear with me if it comes out crap or anything. Again, apologies. 
> 
> Again, like with my other earlier stories posted before this, this is an updated version. Having been written it's normal date in 2017, this is being posted and updated Sept 16th 2018. The story have feel fixed both grammer wise and length. More than 3000 words had been put in to help flesh out the story and add more to the thrills and such. So please, enjoy.

Lucis today had been beautiful. Well, beat full could even touch how magnificent the day had been. From the early morning, to midday at school, and even now in the evening an hour or so after school, Prompto deemed the weather just perfect to begin his jog.

The sky above was a bright baby blue. Thick fluffy could painted all around, forming swirls and other shape one would depend hours trying to fire out what they wanted to become. The sight was breathtaking and would deem perfect for a photo op. Too bad he forgot his camera back at home that day. Prompto wanted to kick himself for doing so.

The birds that sat perched on the branches of trees tweeted marvellously, happy to do g their songs, unafraid of others to hear so. And Prompto would let them. It was rare to hear them so chipper, like the would was perfect. It sure felt so.

Oh how the tables did turn. 

Now, Prompto would come to eat those words.  
Just like he did everyday, Prompto set out on his usual jog. His feet pounded heavily into the earth, enjoying how the dirt seemed to just fall for him. Concrete wasn’t much his style, as it brought more unneeded pain to his knees, but it did brings it’s own joys. For starters, it brought him closer to people and the shops he loved to wonder in. He was a sucker for smiles and people waving upon recognizing him. And with the shops, though never buying as money was short for a young student, window shopping was just as fun. And also, the city meant dogs. And lots of them. As much as he enjoyed seeing their happy slobbery faces, they were just as eager to see him, if not more. His bright and happy personality just had them waging their tails a mile a minute. And if he had a tail, you would bet it would be flying as well.

Oh! The joys of spring life!

Continuing on with his jog, like he sang inside of his head, praising the wonderful weather, he rounded the corner and headed down a long stretch of path when out if nowhere a dark cloud loomed over him. And it wasn’t just over him as for a few moments later the wind picked up, blowing dark clouds that traveled at an alarming rate over the city of Insomnia. 

The trees started to shake, rustling together as if crying out in alarm. Leaves not strong enough were torn from their homes and sent tumbling to the grass below, dancing stunningly in the wind as they did. 

When a leaf zipped past Prompto, he came to a halt, shoes skipping along the dirt path and looked up to the sky about. He pulled his ear buds out of his ears, listening to the sounds in the distance while his eyes skimmed over the angry looking clouds. Before he could even process another thought, a drop of water landed on his nose, sending a shiver to crawl it’s down his spine.

“ What the hell is going on?” he whispered to himself, unable to figure out why the beautiful day was now twisting so drastically. 

He looked about the area, scanning as far as he could, gazing to the many people who looked up to the sky, just like he had whole others quickened their pace towards their cars or homes, not taking their chances with the storm that was obviously coming. And Prompto was one of them. He fished inside his pants, hands feeling around the sweat and pulled our his phone and turned it to life, glancing down at the bright numbers on display alongside a baby Chocobo as his screensaver. 

5:48 pm. That’s what it told him.

Stuffing his phone back into his pocket, he sent another look at the sky, feeling a nervous ball of sweat roll down his back, and not from his run and the clouds rolled closer. The weather report claimed for a sunny weekend, so why there a storm right above? Gods. A sense of dread coursed through him.

Another drop of water pelting on the mop of his golden hair. And at that point, Prompto knew he could not continue. He had to go home. Turning to do so, another drop smacked against him. Then another. And another. And another.

“ Oh, come on!” he cried out as he rushed towards a rather large tree and ducked underneath, protecting himself as the rain now started to fall more heavily. He stood in shock, hand readying against the thick bark, fingers digging into the crevasse of the tree as he watched the rain fall all around him. Well, there goes the perfect day.

Off in the distance, shrieks from small children pierced through that air as well as parents running and collecting their children. The winds picked up tenfold as rain now hailed down in all directs. The force of the water tore through his shorts and shirt, soaking him within minutes. He hugged his arms around his body, doing whatever he could to warm it up. Unless his arms could grow a hundred times bigger, he was at a lose. There was no way he could warm himself out here.

“ I can’t stay here any longer! I have to go now!” he cried to no one in particular.

With that, he ran from beneath the tree and booked it down the path, gasping out in surprise when he ran through puddles, splashing back at him and stealing the little army he had left. When he reached the inner part of town, he was soaked to the bone. No, probably the marrow. All in all, he looked like a drowned rat. And felt like one too. His hair was now stuck to his head, creating small rivers of water to cascade down his face. His clothes were now a second skin and weigh well over twenty pounds. His shoes were indefinitely ruined. That’s for sure.

Grumbling at his misfortune, Prompto rushed over to the closest shop, almost smiling when the lights were atoll on. Sure it was early evening, they might close early due to the weather. Maybe luck was still on his side.

Maybe. 

He stormed inside, throwing the door open and slammed it after. Open arrival, his skin started to crawl. The building was warm, somewhat, but his body was still deeply chilled. None of that mattered as he shook violently, teeth chattering against one another as like stones, all the while the young clear behind the desk who accommodated the store gave him an unhappy look as her eyes trailed down to his feet where a rather large puddle of water started to form.

“ Uh, sir? I’m going to have to ask you to leave. You are causing a mess inside the store.” She said as polity as she could, but Prompto got the gist that she was annoyed at the now oncoming problem she would have to clean

“ Oh, uh, sorry! I didn’t mean to cause any problems!” he stammered, blushing at the inconvenience. “ I’ll just go now.”

And he did just that. Rather quick in fact. Didn’t even hear the girl muttering darkly to herself as she walked to the back of the store to grab a mop.

Stepping out into the unforgiving storm once more, he was wracked with shivers. It travelled up from his ears to the tips of his toes. And damn did it suck.

He had to get home, and fast. Much longer out here and he was sure to catch cold, or worse. He couldn’t afford to get sick, not to miss school or volunteering. People were expecting to see him come Monday morning, so being sick was not an option.

With the determination he needed, he darted across the street, mindful of the cars as he didn’t want to be roadkill and headed his way down the familiar street closer to him home. But the rain never let up. It only intensified. By this point, Prompto was sure he was turning into ice. He couldn’t feet his fingers, and his toes were slowly coming to follow suit. His legs were burning from the running, muscles were becoming tense and hard from the cold as did his lungs with ear breath of cold air which had his feeling he was being dabbed repeatedly.

“ Oh gods! W-what kind of-of hell i-is this?”

As he rounded another long corner, his phone, tucked deep within his pocket stated to vibrate. This immediately had Prompto in a panic, as he assumed the world itself was shaking until he realized what it was exactly. He pulled off to the side, under another tree and pulled out his phone, eying the text sent by the prince.

“ Dude, do you see the weather outside?”

Yes. Yes he did.

Prompto wished he could type out the snake remark, but his fingers were too cold to use. He just wanted to go home and get warm. Or just go somewhere where he could go to warm up. Snd that’s when the idea struck him.

Taking another look around his surroundings and back to his phone, he smiled when he realized just where he was. No too far from Noctis’ apartment in fact. Maybe a five or so minute run away, and where else better could he go when his house was a good mile away?  
Gods he was so smart!

His legs worked faster than his brain as he pounded his way over to the apartment, now in his sights. Actually, he could even see which room was Noctis’. The lights were still on, and he could swear he just saw the shadowy figure of Noctis walk by. Who knows.

Unable to rid of the promise of being warmed very soon, he ran as fast as he could, pushing through the wind and rain, never letting the itchiness in his lungs win him over. He could do it! He had to! If not, he mind as well lie on the floor and become an ice cube, and the gods know he doesn’t want to do that.

Time must have wondered because before he could even blink, the main doors to the lavish apartment burst open, blinding him with light. As he stepped into the building, he legs nearly gave out. They shook like a newborn, shaky and cold. A gasp could be heard from his left, pulling his away trim the door and glancing over to the receptionist who was now on her feet, hands on her desk and looking like she was seeing a ghost. 

Monique was her name, unusual for a woman born in a different decade, but it matched her well. She was a sweet thing, always kind and warm towards Prompto whenever he entered the main doors. It was rare for someone like her to even care, as most people in her position would probably never give him the time of day, yet here she was, mothering him like a child. Bless her. Prompto liked to imagine she was a long lost sister, but was quick to shut himself down when it came to be a stupid fantasy. She played the part well, down to her sheer look of worry upon seeing the mess that was Prompto Argentum.

“Mr, Argentum! What on earth happened to you?” she cried, hands now covering he mouth in shock. 

Prompto laughed awkwardly, unable to find the right words. Well, he could have, but his lips were frozen shut. Or he thinks. He wobbled over to the desk, trying to smile, but it didn’t seem to work as Monique still never faltered her worried expression. It only deepened.

“ Mr. Argentum, your lack of communication is worrisome.” She cried again, voice growing higher as she reached for the phone. “ Do you need me to call for medical? You’re white as a ghost and shivering so violently! Are you injured at all?”

Uh oh. This was bad. She was staying to panic! And panic could only lead to disaster. He could only imagine the hell he would endure if she called for medical. Noctis would find out, then Ignis moments after, if not first! It would cause them all to fuss. More paperwork would need to be sighed and he knows, he freaking knows Ignis would have kittens, ready to chastise him for wasting their medics time.

Yeah. He could already feel it coming. So in order for it not to happen, he forced his mouth open and begging for the words to come out.

“ N-no! I a-am good! Ne- never been b-better, M-monique!”

She didn’t believe him and lifted the phone up to her ear, fingers at the ready. “ Are you sure? If you are not well, don’t feel it a problem for me to call for assistance."

Prompto nodded as best as he could. He must have looked like a bobble- head, therefor ridiculous.  
Prompto nodded as best as he could. He probably looked like a bobble-head. With all the shaking he was doing.

“Yes! I-i be fine. Really. I-I am. I’m j-just going up-s-stairs to see N-noct! Alright?” he smiled, lips twitching painfully.

‘ Please! Let me go!’

Monique held the phone in a tight grasp, contemplating wither if she should call or not. Her eyes shook, lips pursed in concentration. Sighing out, she lowered the phone into its holder and scowled at the blond boy.

“Oh, alright. But you are getting off easy, young man. But do remember, if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to call us."

“ Yes! T- thanks Monique! “ he shouted out as he headed over to the elevator, waving awkwardly over his shoulder to the woman before riding up towards Noctis’ floor. Again, like he had done in the shop, a puddle of water formed inside the elevator. This would eventually tick someone off. Most probably the janitor or anyone was misfortune ate enough to dip and injure themselves along with their pride.

Within the walls of the elevator, Prompto shivered, arms rubbing up and down the skin. Sure the heating was definitely turned on, and at least now he could move him fingers somewhat, but the burn was not without merit. The digits burned, ached like had been stung by many many bees, numbing everything within its range.

A gentle ding rose from the speaker above, announcing the desired floor and the doors opened graciously. He stepped out into the hall, moaning as a gust of wind blew by. Looking down the hall, Prompto smiled when he saw the numbered door, holding his best friend. He leapt down the hall, feet clumsy as they worked until he nearly slammed his upper body against the wooden door. Thankfully he didn’t, or otherwise it would be so embarrassing for Noctis to open the door and see him plastered all over his front door, looking quite like death. He could picture it now.

He rasped his knuckles along the wood as hard as he could muster and took a step back, heart pounding in his chest. No one had yet to come to the door.

“ Noct, come on.” He whimpered and went to knock on the door again when the door was thrust open, revealing a grumpy looking prince, not happy in the slightest about being disturbed until he realized who exactly was standing at the entrance and let out a choked gasp.

“ Prompto!? What are you doing here?” Noctis cried, grabbing Promptos hard and forcefully dragged him into the apartment before the blond could even get a single word out.

Not skipping a beat, the door was slammed closed behind them and Prompto was being dragged by his boyfriend through the living room and into the bedroom where Noctis gave him one last detested look and started to literally rip the clothes off of his body. The task was difficult as the clothes, super drenched were glued to his skin, acting like they never wanted to be removed. Prompto had blush hard, face beet red when he felt the rushed hand touching him all over. He had tried to pry the hands away or attempt to cover up, but there was no fighting the prince. Now here he was, a few minutes later, standing in his boxers , shaking like mad and glaring at his boyfriend.

“ Noct! I’m cold!”

“ Here, put this on. It should help.” Noctis said, pulling out a shirt buried within his dresser and threw it to the unsuspecting blind who caught it with a gasp. Prompto quickly put the shirt on, almost feeling like he would cry by just how warm he felt. He let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes and tugged the large shirt around himself. It smelt just like Noctis. So heaven. 

“ Hey! I turned up the heating, so the place should stay turning into a furnace in a few minutes, give or take. “ Noctis spoke, eyes stationed squarely on the shivering blond. Those blue eyes held such worry inside it physically hurt Prompto. 

All he could do was nod in affirmation. Even while doing so, the temperature in the room increased. He was amazing at just how fast the little machine had worked. Well, you couldn’t be stingy with the equipment when dealing with the prince. It’s high living from here.

Noctis strolled over, steps quivering until their hands met. That alone had Prompto heating up like no one’s business. He wrapped his fingers around the incredably soft hands and allowed himself to be led out of the bedroom and towards the living room where a mess was installed. Blankets were thrown about, pillows far from their original places. A game controller lay on the floor, and the table was filled with foods, and Prompto felt a gang of guilt that his boyfriend was planning to eat it all alone. 

“ Sit here, Prompto.” Noctis started, pointing down to the spot where he sat before his boyfriend came to his apartment.

He did as told, sitting down into the warm space and made himself comfortable. Noctis wasted no time in wrapping the blond as tight as he could, starting from one blanket to the next. His hands were gentle, though firm to get the job done. Once settled and nestled inside his newly made nest, he gave out a chirp of content and blushed at the noise coming from his mouth.

“ Such a Chocobo.” 

“S-shut up!” Prompto shot back, twisting his head to hide the blush. He clearly lost.

Noctis got onto the couch with him, situating himself as close as he could until his hands reached out and pulled Prompto down with him. Their chests touched, or well, sort of. The blankets kind of killed that moment, but it was the closeness that counted. His head was thrust against the ravens chin and his smell, which was hinted with apples and cinnamon for some odd reason assaulted his nostrils. He started to melt into the crook of his neck. Now, he was warm. It took some time, but eventually, it was here.

The storm outside raged on now, pelting against the windows with no sign of stopping. Both listened well, ears perked up to the astonishing storm outside. Glad he was out of said storm now, Prompto snuggled deeper into the plush material, seeking as much warmth as he could. He felt Noctis running his hands alongside his back. His muscles shim, not from the cold, but by the loving touch of the one responsible. Let’s be real. Any touch, even hovering over his skin always set him ablaze.

And it was always like that. Ever since being in a commuted relationship with his now boyfriend, they always found some excuse to hold hands or any physical contact. They both loved it, even when neither of them actually spoke it out loud, but words didn’t need to be spoken. The smiles they sent one another was enough.

For once, he was willing for the other to coddle him completely as being still was not in his personality. How the tides had turned. Being cold, nearly an ice cube, he didn’t want to move. This, this loving embrace and even feeling the hot breath from the prince rushing down his neck was pure bliss.

“ Prompto?” Nocis asked, eyes watching the blond who remained unmoving. He ran his fingers through the water soaked hair, grimacing when his fingers came back icy cold.

“ Hmm?”

Prompto wished he could have responded with real words, but his voice was lost, logged so deep in his throat someone would have to reach their hand down and deal it up.

That sounded most painful , actually.

Noctis placed a kiss on top Prompto’s head and pulled him in closer. “ Are you getting any warmer? If not, I can turn the heat up more.”

The bundle in the blankets started to laugh, startling the prince. Ever do weakly, he mustered the little strength he had to finally speak, though it came out haggard and scratchy.

“ Dude, you turn up the heat more and your house is going to burn down.”

“ If you can make a remark like that, then I know your going to be ok. “ Noctis smirked, placing another kiss on the blonds head who was now snuggling up against him, stealing all the want he could get. “ Well, everything is fine, so just rest for now.”

Yes. Rest was perfect.

At that moment, his eyes felt heavy, body being weighed down by one just gravity, but the mountain of blankets as well. His once chilled body was finally being warmed up. His fingers could flex normally and his legs didn’t feel like they were ready to fall off, and thank the gods the teeth chattering had stopped too. It was equally embarrassing having not to speak properly and have people guess what he was saying.

Breathing put through heated lungs, Prompto finally gave into a light slumber. His body sagged against Noctis, heavy and lifeless. The room became deathly silent. Only the sound of the heater, working to full capacity hummed from the side corner. Aside from that, the rain still took revenge on the world, raining even harder, if that were possible.

Noctis looked out to the blackened world. Only the lights from the city could be seen from his apartment window, though not by much. The clouds were lowered blanketing the cityscape like a horror film.

Giving up on the dreary weather, he instead decided to focus his time on the blind caddies in his arms, who had by now all but passed out. His eyes were closed, lashed ghosting over fair skin. Very pale skin he might add. At least it didn’t look sickly white like it did when he first got here. The heat had done miracles because his face was turning a lovely oink, natural. It didn’t stop the bags under his sees from standing out. Overall, the blond was just exhausted. Nothing that a good nap cuddling with his boyfriend couldn’t cure in a heartbeat. 

Pecking on last kiss on the blonds head, Noctis rolled his own head back, letting the pillow beneath to do its job and lull him into a soft slumber. He didn’t dared rift off fully in case Prompto needed him. And so, he waited.

Hours went by without trouble. Prompto never stirred once, and Noctis never bothered him. They both lay against each other, sucking the warmth like a battle. The heater did it’s job, warming the frozen body which was now a hot pile of goo. And when said pile of goo decided to wake and join the land of the living, he moved around lazily that even a sloth would be dubbed quicker. The movements caught Noctis by surprise and he sat up a bit, locking his arms tight around Prompto, eyes searching for anyway he could help.

“Hey, Prom?”

Only a groan was his reply. Upon waking up, Prompto’s brain felt sluggish, full and very unused. Or that someone stuffed cotton into his skull instead. Yeah. That must have been it.

Gods he was so tired. Who knew running amuck in a storm, nearly freezing to death then being brought back to life being smothered in heat could just kill all forms of strength in one’s body? It was asinine. Well, Meer again. The next time it rains even one drop, he was booking it home. No questions asked.

The hand from Noctis patted Prompto on the back, prompting for a reply other than a grunt. Groaning, Prompto started to move and slowly raised his head so his nose brushed lightly against the princes chin. Noctis chuckled when the hot air brushed along the sensitive skin and Prompto could help but smile back.

“ Noct."

“ Do you feel like talking now?” he asked, eyes staring intently at his boyfriend.

Prompto shook his head. Or at least tried to. He didn’t know if he did or not. “ No. Too sleepy. But, I wouldn’t mind a kiss from my boy reign to warm up my ips. They are ever so cold.”

Stunned and very happy about the last words muttered, Noctis blushed. His eyes were wide, blue eyes now blown with anticipation. He looked back to the blond, taken aback to see him looking into his, skin peppered pink and lifting his head closer. His heart jumped into his throat, blood now rushing through his veins.

The prince smirked, watching as the blonds lips were now just begging to be kissed. Blue or not, he would kiss them back to their normal complexion. What kind of prince would he be if he couldn’t please his boyfriend?

Oh, he’ll warm them alright.

Body surging with a primal need, he smacked his faces against Prompto’s, locking their lips and stealing g the little air they each had in their lungs. Neither of them depicted Noctis to just attack the other in a mad dash to seal their lips together. 

And gods did he love it.

Prompto let out a joyous moan, thrilled by how much passion was settles into the kiss. He hadn’t been expecting it, but he loved it all the same. His boyfriend sure did know how to surprise him. It sent a shiver down his spine. A good one.

The kiss lasted only a quick minute as they pulled back slightly, needing oxygen to fill their deflated heads. Noctis responded form by flashing Prompto a toothy grin, proud for making the blond splutter and blush like a girl. His eyes were blown wide, blue orbs so stunningly beautiful Noctis could s wear he could get lost in for says. It was such a turn on that he didn’t think he could ever share that.

“ N-noct? “ Prompto gasped, feeling his cheeks bright up, hotter than the heater in the room.

“ Yeah?"

He was still smirking, proud at what he had done, and nothing was going to change his mind. This set up was all too perfect. A fairy tail even. Here he thought that this entire weekend, he would have no at his side to kill the side and banish the lonesome. Instead, as If the gods had heard his plea, they caused a storm and forced his boyfriend: the love of his life to come running to him. With him here, there was no way Noctis was going to let him go.

“ Can I, uh, get another kiss?” Prompto stammered, redder than before.

Yes. Yes he could. 

Noctis went down for another kiss, but preparing the blond this time. Their lips met and Noctis did not hesitate to deepen the kiss. Their romance bloomed, as did the racing of their hearts. Like the first, it didn’t last long as Prompto pulled away and toss the blanket over his head. But Noctis wasn’t having it. Before the material could fully cocoon the blond, he grasped the blanket and tossed it aside, aware of the whines and grumbles coming from his chest and smiled.

“ Noct! I need that to stay alive! How could you do that!?”

Readily glaring at the prince, Prompto ws about ready to start yelling more until Noctis weaved long fingers through the fluffy strands of his golden hair and started to pepper kisses everywhere. First it started from his chin, then slowly went to his nose, this around his temple. The light kisses tiles Prompto, leaving him to giggle. When he was kissed along his jawline, his body seized, stiff as a board.

“ Stop that, Noct! That tickles too much!” he laughed, throwing his now workable hands up to put away the adorable face that tried once again to try and kiss him. His limbs were weak, and unable to do the job he intended.

Noctis didn’t listen. He never planed to. Not when he wanted to shower his boyfriend wish as many kisses as possible. He was in a vulnerable spot. And really, he would never turn this down.

It felt eight. Oh so right, being together like this. This nothing could ever go wrong. And that’s way made their relationship so beautiful. Being the prince, stress was a dear friend to him, but when Prompto was around, all his worries were washed away and replaced with the joys a man his age should be experiencing. Being so close, like they were now was all he dreamed about back at home, and even today. Prompto was always a on his mind.

Prompto was wondering just where Noctis was getting this excitement from. It blew his mind as he was normally the one to be showering kisses. Not Noct. Maybe it was his ‘ brush with death’. Yeah right. He was just happy to see him. That’s all.

When a set of teeth bite down on his neck, Prompto let out a breathy moan unintentionally. That moment, he jumped up and grasped Noctis hips, straddling him, pressing his hips up against the mass underneath him and felt a jolt of excitement roll through his body. Now the blush was coming on real hard.

And that was not all.

Noctis growled in his throat, struggling to keep himself sane and not give into the urges that was every living thing on the planet. The moans of delight, the warmth of the body above him, and now the grinding of his boyfriends hips against his was driving him insane! His pants, bad and loose all of a sudden became extremely tight. One more move, no matter how miniscule, and he’s going to lose it and he won’t be holding back.

Feeling the excited organ himself, Prompto slammed a hand over his mouth, stifling the giggles that treated to fall loose. “ You having a good time or what , Noct?”

All the prince could do was gulp and nod. He was having a very good time, and his body was responding a bit too prematurely. 

" Y-yeah. I’m fine. Just a b-bit…”

“ Excited? “ Prompto responded, finishing off the sentence with a smirk. The blush was still prominent on his face with no signs of it diminishing. Eager to satisfy his boyfriend, he leaned down and rested his head along Noctis’ chest, throat tightening up as he heard the rapid beating of the heart below.“ Well, don’t get too excited otherwise your boner will explode. You know how it goes.”

“ Shut up! I do not have a boner!”

Prompto rolled his eyes. “ Yes you do. Deny it all you want, but you can’t hide it from me. Not when I’m literally right on top of you and can feel it. So no lying.”

Feeling defeated and looking a distraction, Noctis lightly smacked Prompto on the shoulder, earning him a groan and a laugh half way. They wrestled a bit on the couch, each fighting for dominance, yet no one and been proclaimed the winner. Finally admitting defeat, Prompto lowered his head back onto the chest below, smiling at the familiar heart beat.

“ You ok? Not cold or anything, are you? “ Noctis asked, just checking to make sure the blond succubus to any illness.

Touched, Prompto shook his head and planted soft kiss along the neck of the prince. “ No. I seem to be fine now. Though I am slightly chilly, I’m just happy to move my body around. “

The confession sent Noctis ‘ mind spiraling into a down twist. A sly grin was plastered on his lips, body once again giving into that wonderful urge. He just hoped things went right this time.

“ So. You’re still cold?”

Prompto sent him a look, confused. “ Uh, yeah. I just said that.”

“ You know.” Noctis started, lowering his hand to rest alongside Prompto’s hips, fingers brushing over the skin in a playful manner. His eyebrows started to wiggle seductively. “ I know of another way I could warm you up. All of you.”

Unable to believe when he had just heard, Prompto burst into laughter, shaking the entire couch. Once nodding seductively, Noctis’ eyebrows stopped, halted in any movement.

“ What’s so funny?”

“ I’m so sorry, Noct. I just can’t believe you just did that! “ Prompto snickered, trying so hard to stop the laughter, but they just kept coming like he was attacked by the giggle monster. “ I love you, oh so much, but I won’t be having sex with you, not when I feel like death or something is hanging around. And plus, being so stiff right now, I don’t think I would make a great partner.” 

Noctis frowned, slightly appalled at being rejected. And here he thought his plan would without a doubt plan for them both to have a wonderful time. For sure it would loosen the stiffness in his boyfriends muscles, and in his own pants.

Shit.

“ But, I thought that…”

“ Noct! Don’t take it personally! “ Prompto whined, eyes growing wide and ouckeres his lower lip out to a incredible degree. “ I totally want to, but it won’t be all that enjoyable right now. It dosent mean that I won’t repay the favour in the foreseeable future, my prince.”  
He purred, lacing his fingers around Noctis’ chest. 

Feeling like he was ready to die, Noctis gulped as blood was being rushed south. He let out a nervous chuckle the longer the blond let his fingers dance along his chest. When the finger ghost close to his nipple, Noctis gripped the thin hips, squeezing the skin until it bruised.

“ Well then, as prince, I will only expect the best of gifts. I hope you can give such that.” He hissed, coy with his response. The foreplay was wrecking him.

“ The best. That is all I can give to my prince.”

“ Then I have no choice but to wait patiently.”

They both left it at that, and focused on being together. Prompto let out a satisfied hum when Noctis lifted his painful grip and pulled the blond into a tight hug. Time few by without incident. What seemed like only a few minutes turned into a quick hour. They kissed a few times and told stupid jokes, each one settling them into a fit of laughter. The storm outside still held no quarrel and continued on. As things grew quiet, Noctis looked out the window and to the blurry lines of rain trailed as his heart gave a mighty lurch.

“ Hey, Prom?” he spoke softly, not knowing if the other had fallen asleep or not. He had yet to move or make a sound for some time, so he just assumed so.

Blinking awake from a light slumber, Prompto frowned back, voice thick with sleep. 

“ Yeah?”

“ I just want to tell you that I’m happy your here.” He stated, eyes still looking into the murky blackness from outside. “ I hate to think that you could have still been outside in the cold and dark. It makes me sick to my stomach.”

Following his gaze, Prompto looked to the window too. His body was immediately wracked with shivers. Just thinking about being out there again did not bode well. He was glad he was here too. No where he would rather be.

“ Noct…”

“ You have no idea how happy I am to know you are safe. Here, with me.”

Prompto smiled. “ I know. And I’m happy to be here as well.”

He leaned down to kiss Noctis once more before finally deciding me had the strength to stand up. While the ask did take a little bit of extra time, he eventually did manage to stay upright. He and Noctis were pleased a this. Sure his legs still wobbled a bit and felt like bricks, bur at least he knew his body was warmed up and working.

Having the somewhat hey body now lifted, Noctis joined him. He fort went to lower the heater, starting to feel beads of sweat roll Don his back at just how hot his apartment had turned. Anymore and it will become a sauna. Once turned lower, he tried to the blond who was now flexing and stretching his limbs.

“ The night is still young. What did you want to do?”

Prompto stop his mini workout and turned to the prince, eyes wide in wonder. “ Oh, uh, maybe get something to eat and finish off that level you wanted to finish? I know you’re going to have a fit if we don’t.”

“ No I won’t! But let’s t to beat it anyways!” he shot back, grinning like a madman.

Rolling his eyes, Prompto sat back down on the couch as Noctis ran into the kitchen to grab food. The sounds of cutlery and plays clanging together strangle felt good to his ears. This one time only. It gave him time to think. Rime to think about their relationship, school, and the fact Noctis had done so much for him, and will continue to do so. Their hearts truly belonged to one another, and no one could rip them apart.

A smile formed on his lips, heart pumping rather hard with admiration. Twisting his body, he looked into the kitchen to see Noctis working like a bee, getting food and drinks prepared. He closed his eyes and leaned into the couch and grabbed the blanket, tucking himself into the material and sighed of content. This warmth, physical and spiritual was something he could never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. And thank you for reading. I am still new to writing fanfic, so please let me know what you think, as I would like to expand my writing for future works.


End file.
